NF-kB inducing kinase (NIK) is also known as MAPK kinase kinase 14 (MAP3K14) and is a serine/threonine kinase and a member of the MAPK family. It was originally identified in a two-hybrid screen as a binding partner of TNF receptor (TNFR) associated factor 2 (TRAF2), see, Malinin, N L, et al., Nature, 1997, 385:540-4. Overexpression of NIK leads to the activation of NF-kB and dominant negative forms of NIK lacking kinase activity were able to inhibit NF-kB activation in response to TNF and IL-1 treatment. Thus, NIK has been identified as an important component of the NF-kB signaling pathway. Scientific research has shown that blocking the NF-kB signaling pathway in cancer cells can cause such cells to stop proliferating, to die, or to become more sensitive to the action of other anti-cancer therapies. Additionally, NIK is required for non-canonical NF-kB signaling downstream of TNFRSF receptors which play a role in many inflammatory conditions, such as lupus (including systemic lupus erythematosus), rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, arthritis, sepsis, gastritis and asthma, among others. Accordingly, organic compounds capable of inhibiting NIK and thereby inhibiting, weakening or lessening the undesired or over-activation of the NF-kB signaling pathway can have a therapeutic benefit for the treatment diseases and disorders for which such undesired or over-activation of NF-kB signaling is observed.